


Hello Nurse

by ILoveJunkHog



Series: Junkers being sick [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog
Summary: Roadhog is sick and Junkrat takes care of him, dressed as a sexy nurseThis is a sequel for my Sick little Rat





	Hello Nurse

Roadhog had it coming. Sleeping next to Junkrat, kissing him, while he had flu. Now he had it. 

 

He was resting on a bed, reading a book and was waiting for Junkrat. 

 

Junkrat had said he had a lovely surprise for him.

 

Junkrat’s voice came from the bathroom. “Oh Hoggie, are you ready?” 

 

Roadhog put his book down. “Yes.”

 

Junkrat came out and leaned on the doorjamb. 

 

He was wearing a miniskirt, a high heel, little top and stockings. 

 

Roadhog thanked God that the fever that made his face red little bit already and hoped Junkrat noticed his blushing.

 

Junkrat walked to the bed and made a spin. “Like what you see mate?” 

 

Roadhog gulped and nodded.

 

Junkrat “accidentally” dropped a handkerchief and made a grin. “Oops, I should pick that up.”

 

Junkrat turned around and leaned to pick the handkerchief up. 

 

Roadhog saw that Junkrat didn’t wear any underwear. 

 

He felt his cock going a little bit hard. He had to put his hand on it, so Junkrat wouldn’t tease him about that.

 

Junkrat leaned on the bed. “Well, enough of that. What would like to have; medicine, dinner or a cooling cloth on your forehead?” 

 

Roadhog smiled. “Medicine, I need a cool off after that little show.”

 

Junkrat giggled. “Meds coming right up.” 

 

Junkrat went to the bathroom to get the meds. He went to back to Roadhog and gave them to him.

 

Junkrat sat at the bed’s edge. “Can I get you something else sweetie?”

Roadhog looked at Junkrat and smiled mischievously.

 

“Well, I would love to have another little show from you.” 

 

Junkrat clapped his hands. “Oh my… What kind of show?”

 

“Spin, shake your hips and lean so I can see your ass.” 

 

“Okie dokie.”

 

Junkrat gave the little show for the Roadhog. Roadhog didn’t care anymore about his boner and lifted the blanket so Junkrat can see it.

 

Of course when Junkrat saw it, he got in a tease-mode.

 

“Oh my… There’s a patient that I didn’t notice. I have to take care of it.”

 

Junkrat walked to the bed, sat next to Roadhog and take the cock out.

 

Junkrat stroked the cock gently. “Poor thing, let me make you feel better.”

 

Junkrat gave lightly kisses, stroked it and finally put it in his mouth.

 

Roadhog grunted. His hand moved under Junkrat’s skirt and squeezed his butt. Junkrat made a little moan. 

 

“I want to try something, come here.”

 

Junkrat stopped and looked Roadhog with a curious and horny face. Roadhog sits up, lifted him up and turned him so his ass was front of Roadhog face. 

 

Junkrat was leaning on Roadhog’s stomach, face near his cock. Roadhog made a little lick at Junkrat’s asshole. 

 

Junkrat flinched. “Oh Hoggie, you bad boy.”

 

Junkrat started to give blowjob to Roadhog, while Roadhog licked his asshole. 

 

Junkrat gagged by the cock in his mouth, the tip touching his throat. 

 

Roadhog grunted, he was close to cum. But he didn’t want to cum yet. He stopped and watched Junkrat.

 

Junkrat stopped, couched little bit. “Huff huff… Roadie, looks like you are ready for round two.”.

 

“I want you to ride me. And the keep the skirt on, it looks cute on you.” Roadhog smiled. 

 

Junkrat blushed. “O…Okay.”

 

Roadhog gave the lube to Junkrat, who smeared the cock and put it on his asshole. 

 

Slowly he rises up and sifts his ass on the cock. Carefully he inserted it in. Junkrat moaned.

 

Junkrat moved up and down. Roadhog loved how Junkrat rides him. 

 

He put his hand on Junkrat’s top and rips it off. His hand moves to the nipples and starts to play with them.

 

Junkrat moaned even more. 

 

He started to move faster, feeling Roadhog’s cock getting harder in his ass, hitting his special point. 

 

Roadhog was close to cum, and by the look of Junkrat, he was ready too. “Good boy, just a little bit more.”

 

Junkrat enchanted his lover’s name. “Mako… Mako…”

 

Roadhog growled. “Jamison… Jamison…..”

 

Finally both came. They looked at each other and smiled. 

 

Junkrat laughed. “I hope this didn’t make your fever even worst.”

 

Roadhog laughed too and hugged Junkrat. “I’m okay. I’m feeling hot because the awesome sex we had.” 

 

“Good. But take it easy still, so you would get better soon. I’m going to make dinner for us. Is porridge okay?” 

 

Roadhog nodded. “Sounds good.”

 

Junkrat went to the kitchen, made the porridge and both they ate dinner smiling to each other.

 

Junkrat takes care of Roadhog, who soon got better. 

 

They went to rob banks, jewelry stores and just cause horror around people. 

 

That was they were missing, when both were sick. 

 

“It’s a perfect day for some mayhem.” Junkrat thought while he and Roadhog were blowing up buildings.

 

 

Thank you for [professor-spacecakes](http://professor-spacecakes.tumblr.com/) for this commission and giving me permission to use it as an illustration in my fic


End file.
